onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperium Supreme Elite
The Imperium Supreme Elite are the lastest in gentic enigneering of the perfect soldier in the Imperium. Trained to Perfection Only the highest and most advanced officers are chosen to be the template for the of the imperium's Supreme Elite. Gentically they are loyal to the Lorem and his family to such a zealous level that it is questioned whether or not they even understand pride, arrogance, or even mercy. They are provide with the heaviest armour and even come with their own mobile shield packs. but this isn't what makes them so terrifying the terrifying thing is they do not speak to anyone save the imperium family. they do not scream when they die, they do not cry out in pain when tortured, they do not hold revenge, nor grudges, they even lack pride and arrogance, and to this day they haven't been capable of insulting anyone. They will kill their own to protect the Lorem and his family. To them their is no dignity and will go through with just about anything, they act to enforce the will of the Imperial family. They lack fear completely, but have extremely high self preservation insticts knowing that the less of them their are the less they can do to protect the Imperium family. Role in Galactic Council and UGI The ISE are incredibly loyal and obediant to their superiors. They follow the laws of planets and Civilizations with every single law completely understood. Outisde of their armour they get along really well with other Taiidans. Their are both Male and Female types of ISE and each of these is equal in strength and skill to the other sex. Biologically they are tougher than the the Gar'lo but lack the Cyborgic implants the Taiidans have. Among comrads they are are incredibly quiet and do not speak much. Still as of 3257 their armour and technology is the most secretive in the Imperium and the Technology is incapable of being stolen as the death of ISE makes their body and armour vaporise leaving no trace left. Black Codex II The UGI requested that they test one of theirs against the Supreme Elite. Although the Black Codex lost the Supreme Elite didn't walk away unscathed. It was a non lethal training battle. While the soldier walked away due to nanites he was most assuredly in immense pain due to his several broken bones and armor stabbing into him but he carried the elite off to the medcenter after the elite collapsed and was the only standing wwhen it was declared. Both sides did note that although the codex was standing he couldnt fight on without lethal consquences when the battle was declared a loss. They also noted that this Elite was much more experienced and was sworn to never speak of the armors weakpoints. Both the elites and Codex would later train together on occassion. Many of the elites couldnt believe that the average soldier was on 16. Biologically Nobody has ever been able to remove a dead Supreme Elite from their armour, upon death the suit automaticly vaporizes is users body, making it impossoble for scientist to analyze it and the armour then destorys itself leaving lead armour behind and no longer the alien metal it once was. However their creation chamber experts revealed nearly 50 years afer the UGI soreghelli war about how they were designed. They appear human yet they do not behave like humans. they lack sexual organs, they all look alike. They all are 12ft tall, and each weigh exactly 16000lbs. When questioned on what were the two templates they said that one of the templates was Erex Tech, and the other was Gar'lo who had served in the Imperium military for nearly 20 years as a commando and felt honored to volunteer for being the other half of the gentic template.Both male and females serve in the Force and they are eqaully storng to each other. They cannot however mate with each other. These soldiers were said to tower over most aliens and were capable of survivng virtually any battle with the very most loss being around 2% of their squads dead. A Squad on Imperius Prime of Supreme Elite is around a hundred troops. But off Imperious Prime a Squad is around 15 troops with a Squad Leader making 16. They are stationed throughout the palace and are only off world when escorting or operating on The Rex or its sister ship when an Imperium family member is aboard. They are immensely strong capable of lifting over 20000 tons with realtive ease, and in groups they can topple entire structures by ripping them off their foundations. They move incredibly fast as well averageing at 50mphs and when on their adrenil they can nearly triple that speed for a brief minute. Category:Immoruti Imperium Category:Immoruti Imperium Military Divisions